


Just Five Minutes

by WeishinGalaxy



Series: Jakewon | Moments Among the Chaos [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mornings, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeishinGalaxy/pseuds/WeishinGalaxy
Summary: Someone climbs into Jake's bed while he's sleeping...I can't write but it's kinda cute so pls read it 🙏
Relationships: Shim Jaeyoon | Jake/Yang Jungwon
Series: Jakewon | Moments Among the Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053245
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Just Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short and not that good but it came to mind and I was bored

The boys had arrived home after a long day of schedules and practice, most of them opting to shower then headed straight into bed. Jake was one of these members. After his seemingly short, but just as relaxing show, he dragged his body to his bed flopping onto it falling asleep almost immediately. The members had a well-deserved day off the following day. 

“Night guys” he heard Heeseung say, his eyes drooping.

“Night”

While drifting to sleep, he felt his bed dip, a warmth cuddled up to his side that he welcomed with open arms, hugging whichever member had decided to sneak into his bed, falling asleep engulfed in a light happiness.  
-  
Jake awoke to the sun glaring at him and the sound of Jay getting up and literally crawling out of his bed – something that all of them no longer questioned and had grown accustomed to. All seven members had slowly started getting used to each other and spent their days in happiness and awe leading up their debut. 

Jungwon had become their leader. Speaking of Jungwon, he was the mystery member who had decided to join Jake in his slumber – of course it had been. Jake and Jungwon had started dating the day they found out they would be debuting together; all the late nights together in the same room and good feelings whenever they were together amounted to love and they had been secretly and happily dating since. They never told their members, but Jake is pretty sure that most of them know – even little Niki had realised. 

“Morning” Jungwon yawned, eyes evident of sleep, hugging his lamb plushie he had bought Jake for his birthday. 

“Morning my little lamb” Jake said, kissing Jungwon on the forehead. Jungwon only smiled before, he closed his eyes again, wanting to go back to bed.

“You have to get up” Jake said “You have school”

“Please” Jungwon pouted “Just five minutes”

“Last time you said that you were almost late for school” Jake said, loosely wrapping his arm around Jungwon’s waist “if you don’t get up, I’m gonna kiss you”

“Hyung~ you know that’s not a threat” Jungwon squeaked, his face going red and snuggling his face into Jake’s chest where Jake couldn’t see him. 

“Oh yeah” Jake said, “so why are you hiding?” 

“You’re a cheater” Jungwon said, looking up only to find Jake watching him, a sweet smile plastered to his face.

“No, you’re just to lovable to not tease” Jake said, stealing a kiss.

“Hyung!”

“You’re gonna be late if you don’t get up now” Jake said, lying back down.

Jungwon snuggled back into his chest, “don’t have class today”

“Huh?” Jake inquired “why didn’t you tell me” 

“I did” Jungwon yawned “or maybe I didn’t... I don’t know I was too tired last night”

“let’s go on a date then?” 

“A date?”

“Yeah, I wanna take you somewhere, we haven’t had the chance to yet”

“Sure, let’s go” Jungwon said, looking into Jake’s eyes. 

Jake leaned in to give Jungwon a peck on the lips and the another and another. He heard Jungwon gasp quietly when he gave a slightly longer kiss, smiling into it.  
Jungwon pouted when he let go. Jake leaned back into his pillow.

“Okay, but first… just five minutes”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short but I hope you enjoyed it 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (@WeishinGalaxy)


End file.
